Niebel
Summary Niebel (ニーベル Niiberu) is a resident kid Mage of Sieg's village, Mildian who also didn't believe in their mission to protect the timeline by any means necessary. He was chased out because of it but later helps Sieg when Haji manipulates the village to turn against him. After Haji is defeated and the king comes to his senses, he is welcomed back. Later on, he accompanies the heroes in the final battle and proves instrumental in the fight against Juria. He helps the Rave Warriors fight the final battle against Lucia Raregroove. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Niebel the Illusionist Origin: RAVE Gender: Male Age: Around 13 Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Magic (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Sea, Light, Darkness), can scan minds, can repel and dissipate enemy magic, has mastered illusionary magic (Could transform into Miloch, Haru and Sieg Hart), has also mastered the self-deteriorating magic, can fire huge blasts, can compress all magical elements into one attack Attack Potency: Large Building level Speed: Likely at least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Above Average Human, likely higher with Morphing magic Striking Strength: Human Class, likely higher with Morphing magic Durability: Unknown, likely at least Building level Stamina: Very large (Could constantly cast spells against Jiero, and could handle the effects of the self-deteriorating magic) Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant, skilled sorcerer Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illusion Magic:' Niebel uses his Illusion Magic to take the form of another person's face, body, and even copy the person's speech, as stated by the guards that were keeping Sieg inside prison. He first use this form of magic to rescue Sieg from prison, as Master Miltz, to fool the guards into thinking that he is Miltz himself. He is even capable of perfectly imitating the person's personality. He has greatly developed his ability to make illusions, as stated by Sieg, who was also fooled by Niebel's Illusion Magic. Niebel's illusion Magic allows him to copy exactly what that person, the one he makes himself look like, wears; shirt, shoes, pants and so on. His illusion Magic do not have a time limit as Niebel is able to make himself appear to be another person for as long as he wants, and undo the Magic at any given time. He can even copy the person's weapon. When releasing the effects of this Magic, Niebel's whole body turns to smoke and begins to regain its original form. *'Mist:' After slamming the target with an object, Niebel sends a giant wave of mist towards the opponent. The effects last for a certain amount of time and leave the target's area clouded by the mist. Niebel used this spell to enable him to escape from Miltz and the guards keeping Sieg locked up in prison, proving to be efficient. *'The Last Moment:' The most dangerous Morphing Magic. The caster begins to age as he uses this technique. The caster will temporarily gain great power. The more they age the more powerful the spells they cast are. They will grow faster, and their physical body will be eradicated. *'Ultra-Compression Magic:' Niebel mixes and compresses all eight elements into one sphere, which he then throws. *'Sword of Seven Stars:' Seven large rays of light rain from above. *'Mind Scanning:' Niebel has shown the ability to be able to scan people's mind. When Sieg Collapsed on the floor, after his battle with Haja, Niebel scans Sieg's mind and perfectly finds the reason to his sudden energy drain. Niebel then explains that Sieg only needs to rest, which is what he exactly needed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:RAVE Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 8